Help:Files
It is possible to upload files at the Pikmin Wiki. These include, at the moment, images and audio files. This help page is a set of guidelines for contributing images to the Wiki. For help with including images on article, see . Images Images can include screenshots from the Pikmin games (or from other games that have content relevant to a Pikmin article), box-shots, concept art, or maps and diagrams. User images Images are allowed for use by a user on his/her user page or signature, etc., but this allocation should not be abused. There is an upper limit of 10 images, but fewer will be allowed if large images are uploaded. Note that this is not a target: the fewer personal images, the better. Every personal image must have the user image template on its page. Include this using . Fair Use Each type of image requires a different image template. You can choose from those in the drop-down box at the upload screen. For adding templates manually, at the moment, the following is protocol at the Pikmin Wiki: *For screenshots, use . *For concept art, use . *For Pikmin e-cards, use . *For maps, use an appropriate free (including public domain) or non-free template and categorise in the map images category. *For user images, add to the page. *For files in the public domain, add *For 'files under a free license, add *For '''fair use, add Filetypes Images must be saved properly. The filetypes used here are as follows: *'PNG': save diagrams and maps as PNG files, which are best for simple images where there are large areas of the same color. Use PNG for Internet screenshots as well. Note: for diagrams with few different colors, it is beneficial to save as a low-bit PNG file (select 256 colours, for example, in your encoding program). *'JPG/JPEG': the best choice for screenshots from games and photographs; namely, used for images of great detail. DO NOT save simple images with well-defined lines as JPG. *'GIF': apart from being most appropriate for animations, if absolutely necessary, use this for diagrams that have few different colours, as GIFs are lossless in terms of everything except colours. They are low-bit images. Preferably, images should be less than 150KB, and a warning is issued automatically when uploading larger files. There is generally no need to upload images with a resolution larger than 800x600; resize if necessary. If you are ever unsure, always save an image as a PNG file, as this is a lossless file format, which means that you will not lose image quality, and someone else can alter the image for you. Videos There are two ways that videos can be embedded in pages on the wiki: by "uploading" them, which creates a page for the video that can be from one of a number of video sharing sites; or by using the ' tag on the article to show a video from YouTube. All embedded videos are Flash-based. The rules for embedding videos here are as follows: *Uploaded videos must be for articles on the wiki: no personal videos are allowed. Use ' tags instead. *Uploaded videos do not get categorised. They are all placed in Category:Videos by default and should be nowhere else. *The number of videos used in articles should be kept to a minimum, and used only where necessary and useful. Examples of this are videos of glitches, which are easier to understand through a video (though the text should not rely on videos for understanding, to cater for those who cannot watch them). Audio At the moment, only short clips of soundtracks from the Pikmin games are required, a list of which can be found at Category:Audio. For these, there must be no sound effects, just a clip of music up to 30 seconds in length. Add to the image description page to properly license and categorize it. When adding the audio file to an article, use Template:Listen. Only OGG files are accepted. This is because of the format's completely free licensing and superior encoding. Deletion Policy All files are subject to deletion if improperly uploaded, no longer used, or of exceedingly poor quality. The following are things that should be avoided to prevent deletion beforehand: *Do not upload copyrighted material other than that listed above. You may upload copyrighted material if you have the permission from the respective copyright holder to do so. *Aim for high quality in images; very small, poorly-captured pictures are not much of an addition to articles. *Do not upload Bitmap images or save diagrams as JPG files. See Also *Category:Media * Category:Media